Three Weeks Too Long
by daisygirl101
Summary: She'd been his play toy for three long weeks. Three weeks she had sat there against her will, beginning to forget what the sun looked like. Three weeks she had been broken into nothing but scraps. Perhaps Killian will get that dashing rescue he wanted after all? Or is it already too late for the Savior?
1. Chapter 1

Awww, I knew I couldn't stay away from you guys for long!

I'm back in action with the next Captain Swan story :)

Couple side notes first:

**-Frozen will not be in this story**

**-The famous Captain Swan kiss did not occur at the end of season 3**

**-Post Season 3**

I'M GETTING MY COPY OF SEASON 3 TODAY. YAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS.

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

I dumped my keys on the bookshelf and tossed my coat near the ground, not really caring about the neatness of my apartment at the moment. I didn't even bother to turn the lights on that night; I was beyond tired. My body still ached with trouble from the Wicked Witch, ending only two weeks ago with the death of Neal. I managed a smile at the memory of my younger brother, sitting happily in the diner only a few minutes ago. I'd left to come home and take a long warm shower now that everything was at peace again.

For now.

I trudged down the hallway and stumbled into my room. I fumbled around for a pair of sweats and a tank top before making a beeline for the bathroom. With little energy, I reached over and let the hot water pour into the tub, instantly warming my skin to the touch.

I stacked towels by the sink along with my comfortable change of clothes. I peeled off my work clothes from the sheriff station and turned to look in the mirror slowly. I grimaced, not caring for the scared reflection I saw. I pinned my hair up and examined my shoulders. Three scratches ran down from my shoulder to my hip, no doubt monkey claws. Bruises adorned my arms and stomach, and there were dark circles under my eyes.

I turned from the horror in the mirror and slowly sank into the tub with a sigh. The warm water relaxed my entire being instantly. I closed my eyes leisurely. _Oh, this was good._

I felt sleep taking me over. I began to succumb to it until a sound in the apartment startled me. I sat up suddenly, causing the water to splish and splash all over the tub. Although I was hoping it was nothing more than a creak in the floorboards, my instincts knew better. I quietly got out of the tub and dried off, throwing on my sweats and tank top. I picked up the nearest weapon, which happened to be Henry's baseball bat sitting in the hallway, and crept into the kitchen.

Something was very, _very _wrong here.

Nightmares began flooding my mind all too quickly. Images of Neverland and death flew by my eyes, and I stumbled back slightly, startled by the sudden memories. But I wasn't about to let those stop me. I kept a firmer grip on the bat and crept into the living room.

The TV was off, and the open curtains provided the only light in the room. I shut them quickly, not wanting to give the stranger an advantage. I wandered over to the window by the fire escape to shut those curtains too, but stopped dead in my tracks when I reached toward the window.

There was a gentle breeze coming in, blowing the curtains slightly. The window had been opened.

There was someone in the apartment.

My heart picked up speed. This wasn't anything I couldn't handle. _I defeated the freaking Wicked Witch for goodness sakes. I can handle this._

_Yes, but you had help with the witch._

"Not helping brain," I murmured so quietly I wasn't even sure if I'd said it aloud.

I gently walked towards the door of the apartment. If this guy wanted in, then I was out. Snow and Charming didn't live far. I reached for the doorknob and yanked my hand back. I bit my lip and swallowed the gasp of pain I almost gave out. The knob was outrageously hot, and a small black glow was emitting from it.

The door had been sealed with magic. _Dark _magic.

I turned to yell into the apartment and tell Regina to quit her joke and that I wasn't in the mood for her magic training, but a crunch under my foot silenced me before I could even speak. I looked down at the dark substance on my foot. Crumbles of dirt and small rocks were by the door. _Regina would NEVER be this sloppy. She has Henry tonight anyway…_

_Great. So now I have someone in the house with dark magic probably trying to kill me. Does this town even believe in vacation?_

A creek behind me alerted me of a presence. I reached for my gun off of the bookshelf and held it to my side. Gun in one hand, baseball bat in the other: I could take this jerk.

But there was something deep down inside of me that seemed to be screaming _'run'._ As if this unknown force was much stronger than I could ever imagine. _Maybe I should listen to my gut for once._

_I could climb back out the window and down the fire escape. Then I could close the window and seal it with that blood magic Regina taught me and get help. Of course, whom do I call when I'm the sheriff and there's an invisible stranger in my house? Ghost Busters?_

Another creek had me whirling around again, but this time I came face to face with something I'd only had nightmares about.

It was a tall, dark figure, with two green horns protruding from its head. It stood at least six feet tall and wore a dark hooded cape, hiding most of its glowing red eyes. My mouth hung open as I stumbled back. His hands were green and bone-like, as if this creature had no skin at all. My breath quickened and I raised the baseball bat, which he snapped in half with a shot of his magic. I raised the handgun quickly and fired, feeling a bit of relief in my veins.

But to my horror, the bullet went _straight through him._

I gasped at the figure, beginning to feel fear. I screeched for help before a wave of his hand sent me spiraling into darkness.

* * *

I wrote this chapter at night. In the dark. Alone. It was a most terrible idea.

Yes, this new character is indeed a Disney character! (This is ONCE, did you expect anything less?) But major props to you if you can figure out who it is, because I'm always shocked when people know him. (No spoilers for the others please!) (:

So, continue or shelve it? It was a tad bit short.


	2. Chapter 2

Positive feedback, so this shall continue! (:

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

Three weeks. Three bloody weeks. Three terrifying, heartbreaking weeks she was gone. I hadn't seen her since that night in the diner. Her blonde hair was curled that night. She wore her red leather jacket and a pair of those tight jeans. She wore a white tank top and her black boots. I missed her more than I had ever missed anyone before. Even Milah.

With Milah, I knew she was gone. I missed her of course, but with Emma, she had vanished into thin air. I had no idea if she was alive, how she was, or even _where _she was.

I stalked aboard the _Roger _and she creaked a 'welcome back'. I trudged down to my quarters and shrugged my leather jacket off. I sighed in frustration and sat at the desk.

The Charming's, Regina, the Dark One, and myself had all gone out in search of Emma all day and most of the night with no luck. Belle had offered to watch Henry while we were out.

The thought of Henry began to crack my heart again. The lad had always been so full of hope, having such a strong belief in happy endings and good defeating evil. But Regina believed something magical had taken Emma, and she had no way of tracking it down. This enemy was far more dangerous than the witch ever was.

A knock on my door made me lift my head from my hands.

"Come in," I replied sleepily. The door opened to reveal Emma's lad on the other side. I ushered him in with my good hand, and he closed the door behind him. "Hello lad," I began.

"Tell me what happened today," Henry demanded, and I raised an eyebrow at his boldness.

"Pardon?"

"The search. What happened today? Did you find anything?" Henry asked, desperate for details of his birth mother. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped short of speaking.

"Lad, I know you want to find Emma, but-"

"Please don't be like the rest. They're all hiding information from me. My mom won't tell me anything. Please Killian. I just want to know where my mom is," Henry begged. I sighed and sat back.

"No Henry. We didn't find anything about your mother. Regina is going to team up with the Dark One and work on some magical searches tomorrow. I'm sorry lad," I replied. With the loss of his father only five weeks ago, losing Emma broke his heart. I hated to see him so sad.

"I understand. I know she's out there somewhere Killian. Will you promise me something?"

"Aye," I replied.

"Promise me you'll never give up on her," Henry said. I nodded without hesitation.

"I promise I won't ever give up on Emma Swan," I declared. Henry smiled and nodded, seemingly pleased with my words.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Killian," Henry said as he turned to leave the ship.

"Aye, lad. I'll see you then." Henry left the ship after that. I began to feel the frustration bubbling inside. _Fate has been most unkind here_...

Milah was taken from me. Then Baelfire. And now Emma was gone. _Perhaps I'm the problem?_

I stood and chose to talk a walk to clear my thoughts. I left the jacket hanging on the chair and stepped onto the deck. Walking down the gangplank, I shoved my only hand in my pocket and gazed out at the sea.

_How easy would it be to run from it all? No one would miss me here. I have no family here. Emma is gone; there is nothing more tying me down to Storybrooke. I could be gone by morning, and no one would think the better of it._

I shook my head when my promise came back to me.

"I won't ever give up on Emma Swan," I repeated to myself. Tons of memories went flying by my closed eyes.

_"I was hoping it would be you."_

_"I don't mean to upset you Emma, but I think we make quite the team."_

_"It's about bloody time."_

_"SWAN!"_

_"That was..."_

_"...a one time thing."_

This wasn't fair to Henry. Whatever villain was out there with Emma was far crueler than the witch or Pan ever were. This cruel person had taken Emma from her family with no trace at all. No hints, no clues, no communications at all.

I walked through the town as it quieted down. The stars were out and the people were inside their homes. The town seemed dull though. Without the Savior, Storybrooke lost part of its glimmer. I walked past the apartment of Emma's parents. The lights were out, but I knew they were awake. They hadn't slept well since Emma vanished.

Then I passed Emma's apartment. It was dark and lifeless. I found myself walking toward the building. I produced the key from my pocket I had snagged from Emma weeks ago. She had actually thrown it at me in frustrated after my flirtatiousness got to her. She knew I had it, but she didn't seem to mind.

I stepped into the dark apartment. The smell of dust hit my noise immediately. I flipped the lights on for the first time in three weeks.

There was a chair knocked over in the living room. A baseball bat and a handgun sat on the kitchen floor. Emma's red leather jacket laid on the floor by the couch. I stepped around it and down the hall to Emma's room. I opened the door with a creak and flipped the lights on. Her clothes laid around the room here and there. Her bed was made neatly. A glass of water sat by her bed.

I peaked around the corner to see that the bathtub was still full of water. I reached in and pulled the rubber thing out of the tub. The water disappeared quickly. I looked around the bathroom. I carefully picked up her discarded towels and set them on the counter. I turned the bathroom light off before turning back to her room. I leaned on the doorframe and closed my eyes as one single tear slipped down my cheek.

_"She's out there somewhere Killian."_

I nodded, knowing I needed to be strong for her. For Henry. For Baelfire. I had to find Emma Swan, if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

After leaving Emma's apartment, I ended up walking into the forest. It was thick and dark tonight, and only a few late night birds chirped. I trudged through the trees, needing to get my focus back on saving Emma.

"She's alive," I whispered to myself. "She's going to be okay," I continued, just trying to convince myself of her survival. But my head told me she was long gone. My heart and my head were completely opposite. "She's strong. She's the Savior. She can't die," I said, louder this time. I felt the anger bubbling up inside me. "She's fine!" I yelled as I picked up a rock and threw it. I heard it bouncing off of something I assumed to be a tree. I took a few deep breathes and clenched and unclenched my fist. I turned around to leave, but stopped when I saw the rock I had thrown on the ground next to me, a good distance from any tree. I picked it up curiously. I threw it again in the same direction I had earlier.

It bounced off off thin air.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Not wanting to get my hopes up, I slowly walked forward and reached my hand out. I felt air until I hit something hard. _There's something here! _I felt with my hook and hand an entire wall, four walls in fact. _There's a building here! This has to be it!_ But I had no way to get in. Deciding this was better than Regina getting her 'beauty' sleep, I ran from the forest, memorizing my path as I ran. I ran across the town not disturbing anyone, as it as now too late for anyone to be awake. I kept running until someone's voice stopped me.

"Hook!" I turned to face the voice. David stood in a loose pair of pants and a sweatshirt. I stopped and panted, trying to catch my breath. Mary Margaret soon came with him, dressed in blue flannel pants and a tank top.

"What?" I finally asked, eager to get to Regina's.

"What are you doing?" David asked. I slowly stalked back to Emma's parents.

"Going to see Regina," I replied, unsure if they'd believe my findings.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked curiously. "And why the rush?"

"There's something in the forest," I explained. "A small building. It has a cloaking spell on it. I was hoping-" I stopped myself. _This might have nothing to do with her. _

"Emma," Mary Margaret whispered. She quickly looked at her husband and then to me. "We're coming with you. We want to help," she said, turning back to her apartment. "Give me ten minutes, and David, get the truck. We can drive Hook down there," Mary Margaret said as she walked away. David shook his head.

"How far of a walk is it?"

"About a 5 minute run," I replied, taking a total guess.

"Then let's go now. I don't want her getting hurt," David said as he looked back at Mary Margaret. "I'm going to grab my jeans and boots. Be out in a second," David declared as he ran back in the house. I licked my lips and gave a sigh. Now my findings would be delayed again.

"Killian?" I inwardly groaned. _Anyone else suddenly feel the need to be friendly?_

"What-" I began to ask, rather annoyed. But as I turned around, I saw Henry standing behind me. I closed my mouth and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing out here?" Henry was completely dressed in clothes, as if he was off to start the day.

"I couldn't sleep, so I like to be outside. I heard the noise and came running, hoping it was..." Henry trailed off. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Lad, we found something. We don't know what it is yet, but we're going to investigate," I explained with a squeeze to his shoulder.

"You...you are? I think Operation Swan might be a success then," Henry replied with a glowing smile. I chuckled warmly.

"Stay with your grandmother. David and I are going to search," I said as I focused my attention back on David. He looked surprised to see Henry, but knew we didn't have time to explain.

"Stay here Henry. Let's go Hook," David said as he walked past me, patting Henry as he left.

"Did you not want to say your goodbyes mate?" I asked as he flew past me. He stopped and turned.

"I know I'm coming home. And this time, I'm coming home with my daughter," he declared before turning back to the forest. I took one last look at Henry before following David into the woods.

* * *

"Here, mate," I said, stopping in the clearing from earlier. I threw a stone toward the empty spot and watched as it bounced off. "These things we're playing with could be dangerous. Don't you think we should get Regina?" I asked as David frantically felt for the stone walls of the hidden building.

"We don't have time for that," David replied as he suddenly tugged on something. A door opened, leading down the stairs into a dark abyss.

"Mate, I mean it. We have no idea what's down there. It is just the two of us," I explained, not wanting to deal with another magical creature. David drew his sword and began down the stairs.

"Don't you love her?" David asked suddenly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Beg pardon?"

"My daughter. You love her?" David asked again, only this time it was more of a statement then a question. I hesitated before answering.

"Aye."

"Then you understand why I left Snow at home " he said while turning to me. I nodded. "We're in this together Killian. Now let's get my daughter back." I drew my sword with a nod as the door creaked shut and a loud cackling noise echoed through the darkness.

_We definitely aren't down here alone. _

* * *

Okay so we're getting somewhere here, I think.

The villain will be revealed next chapter :) congrats to all of those who have guessed right so far!


	3. Chapter 3

You're definitely going to see more of this story during the weekdays since it's typically being written during my classes on my iPad (:

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

David and I walked further down the dark and ominous hallway. I began hoping to find Emma in one of the dark rooms leading off the hallway.

I had been piecing clues together in my mind for weeks. Mysterious threats had shown up, along with a few strange occurrences.

It began with a note tacked to Emma's door. The note was written in a hasty manor, and it read 'Time is running out…'. Emma's beloved ring on her necklace hung with on her door only three days later, covered in blood drops.

A few threatening notes ended up here and there over the weeks, but the strangest thing happened at Regina's house only two days ago. She opened her door to find a medium-sized black cauldron on her doorstep. When she explained the situation to us, her tone seemed to be more serious, and there was fear in her eyes. It was clear she wasn't telling us everything.

"Hook, look!" I glanced over to where David was pointing. There was a weak light coming from a door at the end of the hall. I nodded to him and we moved slowly towards the door with our swords drawn. I pressed my ear to the door. When no sound was heard, David and I pushed the heavy door open. Even another 300 years alive couldn't prepare me for what sat on the other side of that door.

Emma Swan was chained to the stone wall on the ground, badly battered and bruised. A large cut ran down her side, and her clothes were raggedy, dirty, and full of holes. She had lost a substantial amount of weight. Her eyes were shut, but her body was still covered in blood. _Her _blood. I ran and knelt by her side.

"Emma!" I yelled. I ran my hand down her cheek. Her skin was ice cold. I checked for a pulse, and breathed a huge sigh of relief when I found one. David knelt by her other side, his eyes wider than ever. "She's alive."

"Oh thank God," David said with a sigh. As I began to examine her shackles, footsteps echoed down the hallway. David and I froze. I looked hesitantly at Emma.

"Mate, we've got to hide," I whispered. David looked at me with horror.

"But Emma-"

"If we have any hope of rescuing her, we need to hide. Now." David nodded hesitantly. I looked over at the piles of stones. "Let's go." We each took a pile near one another and hunched ourselves down, trying to melt into the darkness. The footsteps came closer and closer until they stopped a few feet from us. Their shadow was projected onto the wall between my rock pile and the stone wall. They were nothing but a dark mass, with two crooked horns sticking up into the air.

"Wake up!" A voice boomed. I heard the figure kick something. Emma's gasp was easily heard. I winced, afraid the creature was going to torture her again while David and I were in the room. "How are you feeling, my pet?" Emma didn't respond. Something metal was thrown to the ground, and I heard Emma whimper. I knew immediately the situation was far worse than I had ever imagined. A loud growl was heard. "If you don't feel like speaking when I come back, you'll pay the price." The door slammed shut with a loud noise, making Emma whimper again. I looked to David, who nodded. We both slowly crept out from behind our piles of stone.

Emma's attention immediately snapped to us. Her eyes were wider than a deer in the headlights', and she scooted away from us. It was as if she didn't even recognize us. I unscrewed my hook instantly and tucked it away, for fear of scaring her even more.

"Emma?" David finally asked. She cowered back, still afraid to speak. I picked up the sword that had been tossed at her feet and set it aside. I sat down beside her slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements. David stood by her side, sword drawn incase her captor returned suddenly.

This was when I got a closer look at her face. She had matching scratches on both cheeks that looked like they were reopened recently. A bruise adorned her jaw, and her lips were dry and cracked. Her hair was a mess and had dirt and dust in it. Her hazel eyes were dull and completely broken. I felt my breath catch when I saw her wounds. She blinked slowly, still afraid of me.

A booming noise rang through the building. Her captor was coming back, and soon. David and I exchanged a look. David looked between his daughter and me.

"You love her?"

"Aye," I replied, hoping Emma would forget this entire conversation later.

"Then take care of her," he said sternly. "I trust you, Killian." And with that, David took off down the hall after the creature, leaving me with no room to speak. After a moment, I turned back to Emma. I took the hook out of my bag and reattached it slowly in order to pry her shackles off. Her breath quickened and her eyes widened.

"Emma, it's okay. Your father and I are here to help you," I explained slowly. She didn't seem to buy it. I lifted the hook up for her to see. "I promise I won't hurt you," I said. I lifted the hook to her fingers. The cool metal touched her palm for a moment before her fingers curled around the hook. She eventually nodded and I got to work freeing her.

The first cuff popped off after a minute, and instantly she brought her arm down to cover herself and try and hide her scars. Once I freed the second hand, she did the same thing again. Emma coiled into a ball and hid.

"Love, everything is going to be okay," I reassured her. I detached the hook and tucked it away again. I shrugged off the jacket I had been wearing and threw it over her shoulders. She slowly grabbed for the leather and wrapped it around herself. "May I?" I asked, not remembering the last time I had seen Emma so vulnerable. She nodded hesitantly, and I helped her slip her arms through the coat. I got on my knees by her side and placed an arm behind her back and one under her legs. Emma tensed instantly. "I'm only going to carry you, love. We're going to get out of here now." I picked her up gently, making sure to mind her wounds. She coiled against me as her body shook.

I walked through the hallway quietly. We continued on until I heard footsteps behind me. I quickened my pace, but so did the footsteps. I didn't dare look back. I made a sharp turn, but the footsteps followed as well. Holding Emma was making it hard to run. I turned into another room, only to find a dead end. _Way to go, Killian._

I turned and saw the figure stepping closer. I pulled Emma to me closer, but couldn't find a way to draw my sword without putting her down. And with the hook tucked away, I was defenseless. Emma whimpered lightly and closed her eyes.

"Hook! Slow down dammit."

"David?" I asked, completely out of breath. "Bloody hell," I muttered.

"The guy is unconscious, but I'll give you the details once we get out of here. Let's go."

* * *

Once above ground, David slammed the doors to the hidden building.

"I can carry her, if you'd like," David offered. I took a step towards him, but Emma's cry of protest stopped me. David looked stunned and almost hurt.

"She doesn't remember anything mate," I explained. "It might be best that she stayed on the _Jolly _and you and Mary Margaret can visit when you'd like," I said. David nodded.

"I understand. We can send for Whale in the morning to look at her. I'll walk you to the ship," David replied. I was rather shocked he was letting Emma stay on the ship.

"No comment about 'don't touch my daughter'?" I asked curiously. David shook his head.

"No Killian. I told you I trust you. And I'm sure you already know what will happen if you hurt her," David replied with a smirk. I nodded, not wanting to mess with the prince.

"Aye, mate," I agreed. We took Emma back to the harbor, where the _Roger _was docked. As I stepped aboard, David stopped on the docks.

"I, think I'll go tell Mary Margaret and Henry that we found her. I'm sure they'll want the news. I'll come see Emma in the morning, but I think we might keep Henry away until she's healed a bit and we figure out what's going on with her memory," David explained.

"Goodnight, mate," I said with a nod. He nodded back and headed back towards his apartment. I turned and carried Emma aboard. I stepped down into my quarters and gently set her down on the bed. She sprang back up instantaneously. I stepped back towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Emma darling, everything is going to be okay. You're safe now. No one can hurt you anymore. You're aboard my ship, and I promise you that you will be safe here." Emma seemed satisfied and calmed a bit.

I helped her take the leather jacket off her shoulders and hung it by the other jacket I had been wearing earlier that evening. She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes slowly. I grabbed a chair and dragged it over to her side. I took off my vest and boots and set them by my desk. I looked around the room with a sigh.

Three damned weeks that woman had been taken from me. Someone had treated her like a toy for three weeks. She had become an object of possession; a puppet for their pastime. None of it settled well with me.

Emma began to snore softly. I turned around to see her eyes closed and a bit more peacefulness around her. My heart fluttered knowing she was alive. I hadn't lost my Swan yet. She was a tough lass, she could be fixed with time. I planned to help her wash her wounds out in the morning, then have David call for Whale to make sure she would be alright in the long run of things. Although torn and tattered, no permanent damage was visible to the eye.

Beside her bruises and cuts, her spirit seemed to have suffered the worst of it. Her bravery was gone, crushed into pieces. Her boldness and courage were replaced with fear and hurt. After losing Baelfire, she had been tortured for three weeks. Needless to say, I couldn't blame her for her current feelings.

Emma suddenly thrashed in bed. She cried out and a tear ran down her face. I ran to her side and brushed her dirty hair out of her face.

"Shhh, Emma I'm here. Everything is okay, it's just a dream," I whispered. I laced her fingers with my own and sighed as I sat down. I waited for her body to calm down and her sleep to return to normal. "Oh Emma, what have they done to you?"

* * *

This one was a little harder to right. I didn't wanna rush through it, but I felt like I kinda did.

We're not done with the villain yet! In fact, we're just getting started :)

Definitely hard to write David and Hook together. It's hard to tell who would care for Emma more. Eventually had to choose Hook, since David has made some rash decisions before. (Don't worry, we still love you Charming!)


	4. Chapter 4

Yay progress!

Suffering block schedule at school this week :( 95 minutes classes sometimes! While this is bad news for me, it's good news for you, since it's giving me time to focus and work during school!

This chapter is definitely dedicated to Captain Swan (:

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

I sat beside Emma until her breathing calmed again before I looked down at my handless arm. _I won't ever be able to care for her with the hook. And if Whale finds that out, he'll take her from me. _Whale was coming tomorrow afternoon, and if he found the ship a bad place for her, he would take her to a hospital and away from me. I feared that being in such a room would make her even more skittish.

The Dark One was the only one who could deal with such things. _He might know a way to fix this…_

I grabbed my coat once again and took one last look at Emma. I decided to quickly scratch a note, saying that I would be back soon and not to worry. I stepped out of my quarters and off the ship. I began to walk down the docks towards town. The sun hadn't come up yet, and I roughly estimated it to be 3 a.m. I continued walking until I stopped at the Dark One's shop. Ignoring the closed sign, I twisted the knob and let myself in.

I searched the shop for any sign of the Dark One, but nothing had come up. I couldn't remember where he lived, so that was out of the question. A puff of smoke interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see the Dark One standing before me.

"I've been looking for you," I began gently. _I'm going to have to play nice here._

"Oh really? What for?" The Dark One asked again, with no amount of enjoyment.

"It's about Emma," I began. His eyes widened and he suddenly took interest. "We found her. She's badly injured, but alive."

"I can heal her," he began, but I stopped him.

"That's out of the question. She's mortified right now and barely remembers anything. She's been a torture victim for three weeks now," I explained.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"David has entrusted me with her care. She seems more willing to trust me, since I'm the one who freed her. But I can't do much with…" I let my voice trail off as I gazed down at the hook. He nodded in understanding.

"I see. Let me see what I can do." He wandered to the back of his shop and brought out a small box. "Perhaps you should just close your eyes for a minute. This might get messy." I gave him a sharp glare before closing my eyes slowly. "Oh, and take that thing off," he said, gesturing to the hook. I detached the hook and set it down. "The whole thing, pirate. It's in the way." I sighed and slowly slipped the brace off, not liking what I saw. "Now close your eyes," he said sternly. I did as I was told.

I felt a warm feeling leaking through my left arm. My wrist instantly got heaver, and I winced at the sudden shot of pain.

"You should have no problems with Emma now," the Dark One said as I heard the metal clinking of the hook hit the counter. I opened my eyes and fell into shock.

He had replaced my left hand.

I wiggled my fingers experimentally. I fisted the hand, and then calmed it. It seemed so strange.

"Thank you, mate," I said finally, as I fought to control my excitement. He busily put the box away.

"It was Belle's decision, not mine. You can thank her late," he replied, with no sound of sentiments. I nodded and walked out of the shop. I touched everything on my left side as I walked back to the _Roger. _Bushes, bricks, big blue metal boxes, large metal lamps; it felt amazing. I smiled to myself, knowing I could be Killian Jones again and leave Hook behind.

I walked aboard the _Jolly _and towards my quarters once again. When I looked to the bed, Emma was gone. In a moment of panic, I whirled around quickly, only to see she'd gotten up and begun searching the bookshelves. She looked startled at first to see me, but calmed down when she saw who it was. I walked over slowly and fixed a book that had fallen with my left hand. This instantly caught her attention. Her eyes widened and she reached for the left hand. Emma traced patterns across my palm before looking at me.

"Your hand…" she trailed off, making me realize she'd finally spoken.

"Yes, love, it's here," I said, simply enjoying the moment of peace. "Tell me darling, what's my name?"

"You're Captain Hook," she replied quietly, "better known as Killian Jones." I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips. Her memories weren't gone.

"Tell me, who is the man who helped rescue you?"

"My father, Prince Charming, or David Nolan in this land. I've spent the time you were gone looking through that journal of yours. I read the stories of Neverland and I remember now," she explained, her voice still quiet. I nodded.

"Perhaps you'd like to clean up a bit? Dr. Whale is coming to see you later." Her eyes widened again. "It'll be okay though. I'll be right here, as will your father and mother," I reassured her.

"Are… are you going to let him take me from you?"

"No sweetheart, I won't let him take you," I assured her. She nodded and gave a weak smile. "Let me fill the tub with water. Then you can rinse off if you'd like," I offered. She nodded. I stepped back from Emma and picked up the bucket. I trudged outside and back onto the docks for the millionth time that night. I strode inside the shack (a little trick Emma showed me a while back) and filled the tub with hot water by using a certain knob.

I carried the now heavy tub back up to the ship and back into the Captain's Quarters. I set it down in the cabin and looked over at Emma, who was using her magic to light one of the lamps. I couldn't help but smile at her perseverance. She looked over at me and then down at the tub.

"I can help with what you'd like, but in the meantime I'm going to find you a change of clothes." I turned and stalked down the hall into where Mr. Smee used to room. There were smaller sets of clothes in the drawers that belonged to me many years ago. Loose black pants and a white shirt would have to do.

I walked back to where Emma was and tossed the clothes onto the bed. Emma ushered me over to the tub, and I tossed my leather jacket and vest on the bed as I walked over.

"Yes love?"

"Can you… maybe… just… could you…?"I stepped forward, knowing Emma Swan was never one to ask for help, and placed my hands on the edge of her tank top, looking back up at her one last time before tugging the top off of her. I tugged gently, especially in spots where the blood had dried and crusted. She winced as I helped her with the rest of her clothes, knowing this was absolutely no time to be Hook and the most appropriate time to be a gentleman.

When she started to walk over to the tub, I noticed the slight limp she was giving off. I decided that I could bring it up to both her and Whale later. She sat down slowly as I grabbed one of the rags from the room. I shrugged my boots off before kneeling behind her and getting to work scrubbing the blood off of her.

"Your hand… how?" Emma asked after a long silence.

"The Dark One returned it to me, so I could take care of you," I explained.

"Just like that? You're willing to care for me?"

"Of course. You've been through a lot, Emma Swan. I would do anything for you. I'm just happy to see you're alive."

"Thank you, Killian, for saving my life," she said without facing me. I picked up a smaller dish and told her to close her eyes as I dumped it on her hair.

"Of course, love." The silence carried on as I worked the blood and dirt out of her hair and skin. She began to relax slowly, much to my contentment. _She feels safe._

Once her cuts and bruises were washed and cleaner, I helped her step out of the now cold water and wrapped a towel around her shoulders. She shivered and pulled the towel tighter around her form. I stepped over to the small fireplace and lit it, hoping it would provide more heat for the room. She stumbled over to the bed with her limp.

"Are you alright? You know you have a limp," I calmed stated as she picked up the clothes off the bed and slipped them on.

"Yes, I know. I'll be fine," she stated. I was finally beginning to see bits of the old Emma. "It's freezing on this ship. How do you manage in the winter?"

"Lots of blankets love," I said, gesturing her over to the small couch that sat across from the fire. She stumbled over and I immediately stood to help her. Emma lost her footing and stumbled right into me, my arms immediately coming around her waist. "Well, isn't this déjà vu," I said with a small smirk, thinking back to our time on that beanstalk. She scoffed as I guided her back to the couch. She sat down and I tossed a blanket over her form. Her eyes soon grew heavy and she lied across the couch before long. "You don't need to keep your eyes open, Emma. Get some rest. I'll wake you when your parents or Whale shows up," I said as she nodded and fell into sleep almost instantly.

I brushed back a damp blonde curl from her face. I wanted to know what horrors she had been through, but I couldn't dare to worry her so much by asking. I was afraid that Whale was going to ask such questions tomorrow, questions that would make her snap back out of it and fall back into shock. Or worse, they might take her back to the hospital. I knew Emma had finally felt safe here. I just hoped her parents wouldn't overwhelm her later in the day.

I stepped over to the window, watching the sun rise slowly over the horizon. _Perhaps the _Roger_ could use a voyage soon. It would certainly have to be after Emma feels better and this whole mess with the new villain was taken care of._

The villain. Who was this creature? The horns, I had never seen anything like them before. I thought long and hard back to my days as a sailor, trying to remember any of the ancient legends that were passed to me as a boy. Nothing was coming to mind.

Emma had answers we needed. But what was the best way to obtain those answers? Someone would eventually have to hear her story, or Regina would coax it out of poor Emma herself.

* * *

Anyone catch the sneak-peek of this one from my twitter? :) if you didn't, follow me and you will next time!

Okay, back to homework. I guess… *sigh*


	5. Chapter 5

So, a certain someone got herself down to L.A., got tickets to see the premiere of season 4 with the cast, met both Pinocchio and Kristoff, and got a wave and a smile from Colin ;) (Season 4, episode 1 was great by the way! There's some serious Rumbelle and a sprinkle of Captain Swan(: )

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

As the sun rose, a knock on my door interrupted my thoughts of Emma's captor. I turned around slowly. Emma was still asleep on the couch, but now dressed in the black pants and white shirt I lent her. I passed her quietly and opened the door to see her parents on the other side. I gestured them in, motioning to the sleeping Emma on the couch. They nodded and quietly stepped over to her. Mary Margaret gave a weak smile and David kept a hand on her back. David motioned for me to follow him out of the room, while Mary Margaret pulled over a chair and sat beside her daughter. I nodded, took one last look at Emma, and followed him outside.

We stepped into the dawn. He turned to me and sighed. _Here comes the daughter speech..._

"How is she?" He asked. I was a bit taken back by his question.

"She's doing well. She's still very skittish, but she remembers who you are. I'm pretty sure she remembers Mary Margaret too. Whale is coming to see her soon. She's at least talking again," I explained. David nodded.

"That's good to hear. Has she said anything about her captor?"

"No," I replied. "I don't want to scare her off, so I haven't brought it up. She finally seems comfortable around me." David gave a sigh.

"Good. Mary Margaret and I brought over some groceries for the two of you. Anyway we can be there for her, we want to be."

"Of course, mate," I replied. "Visit as often as you'd like."

"Thank you, Killian," David replied. "I need to ask you something."

"Aye?"

"You and Emma. What was going on before this?" I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it.

"Nothing, mate," I finally replied.

"Good. You didn't take advantage of her then, don't take advantage of her now," David said firmly before brushing past me and below deck. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. A motion caught my eye from the left. Whale had boarded the ship. I gestured him over with my newer hand and he quickly walked over.

"Is she downstairs?"

"Aye. She's got a limp going," I replied before leading him down into my quarters. I opened the door slowly. Emma was awake, and her mother was trying to communicate with her calmly. But Emma was still dazed and slow to response. I stepped over to her slowly. "Emma, you remember your parents, Snow White and Prince Charming?" I questioned, and gestured to both of them. Her eyes registered me and she nodded before turning back to her mom. Emma threw her arms around her mother, who hugged her back tightly with tears in her eyes. Emma looked up at me with wide eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile and she relaxed. Her eyes slipped shut and she clung to Mary Margaret. I leaned back against the wall and watched the exchange of affection.

Whale walked over and placed a hand on Mary Margaret. She turned and gave him a smile. She gently released her hold on Emma.

"Emma, this is Dr. Whale. He's going to make sure you're going to be okay physically," Mary Margaret explained. Emma nodded and looked at Whale. He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. He pulled gently at the blanket, trying to take it off her shoulders. She flinched back and drew the blanket around herself.

"Emma, you need to let go of the blanket," Whale explained, keeping his patience. I stepped behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me with a shaky breath.

"He's not going to hurt you, Emma," I said. "He's going to help you. I promise." Emma nodded and turned back to Whale, shaking off the covers. He reached for her arm and gently held it in place. Rolling up the sleeves of her shirt, he examined each bruise and cut. I leaned on the wall opposite Emma, giving her a smile every time she looked up in fear or flinched back. Mary Margaret sat in front of her, clinging to her hand whenever possible.

"I'd like to be able to examine her upper thighs and chest. So perhaps you might want to take a leave?" Whale asked David. David nodded and looked at me.

"We'll be outside," David replied. Whale interrupted him.

"I was actually going to have Hook stay. Emma trusted him once, she might be more comfortable with him around," Whale hesitantly said. David turned to me sternly. He stopped towards me.

"You promised me you wouldn't take advantage of her. Stick to that," David explained harshly. I nodded.

"Aye, mate." David brushed past me and out the door. Mary Margaret looked over to me, curiosity at my left hand, but said nothing. Whale moved so he sat on the couch. I sat down where he was sitting and took Emma's free hand.

"Okay, Emma. I'm going to need you to unbutton your shirt," Whale asked encouragingly. Emma looked horrified at me. I smoothed the hair out of her face.

"He's not going to hurt you. I promise. I'll be here the whole time," I replied. She looked to Mary Margaret, who nodded as well.

"We'll be right here, Emma," Mary Margaret explained, giving her hand a squeeze. Emma fiddled with the buttons for a minute before looking up at me. I turned to Mary Margaret and gestured towards Emma.

"Perhaps you could help your daughter?" I offered, in no mood to help Emma undress in front of her mother and Whale. Mary Margaret stood and helped Emma shrug the shirt off. I kept my head down as she stood and took her black pants off as well. Mary Margaret shrugged a blanket across Emma's lap and sat her back down on the couch. I laced my fingers together with Emma's and squeezed. I continued to keep my head down as Whale looked her over entirely. She would shift every now and then, and an occasional whimper came from her. She would always squeeze my hand when she whimpered, and I would squeeze back.

I finally heard Whale stand. I stood and tossed a blanket back around Emma. I gave her a smile and brushed my thumb across her cheek. She leaned into my hand and closed her eyes. I stepped back after a minute. Mary Margaret stepped forward and offered to help Emma with her clothes. Whale pulled me aside.

"I'll speak with Mary Margaret later. Come with me so we can talk to David," Whale explained as he snapped off his gloves. I followed him upstairs and we found David leaning on the railing. He stood up straight immediately when he saw us.

"She's going to be okay?" David asked quickly. Whale smiled and nodded, and I felt a sigh of relief run through me.

"She'll eventually make a full recovery physically. She has a sprained ankle and is pretty battered and bruised, but a couple weeks of rest should fix those. No signs of sexual assault, which is good, and nothing infected." Whale turned to me. "I know I should take her to a hospital, but you've shown you really care about her, and I trust she will be safe here?"

"Aye," I replied. Whale turned to David.

"And I know you love your daughter, and I trust that between you two and Mary Margaret, Emma will make a full recovery just fine," Whale replied. "How is she mentally?"

"She talks to me," I explained. "But I haven't asked her anything about her experience at all."

"You might talk to Archie depending on her reaction to you asking about her captor. Ultimately, it's up to you to decide if she needs to see him or not, but you have to think about Emma too." Mary Margaret stepped above deck with Emma. Her hand was wound around Emma's. Emma blinked back the sun as I stepped over.

"Whale wants to speak with you," I told Mary Margaret as I walked over. Mary Margaret turned to Emma and gave a smile before stepped away. Emma looked over at me. I gave her a smile.

"How are you feeling love? You have a sprained ankle, so be careful," I explained, quickly catching her elbow as she stumbled on her weak foot. She stayed there, clinging to me, for a long time. She hadn't said anything. "Emma?"

"He scared me," Emma finally said. I brought my arms around her waist to steady her.

"Did he hurt you, sweetheart?"

"No," she replied. "He just scared me. Why did he have to write down all those things about me? And see all my bruises?"

"He just wants to make sure you're going to be okay," I replied as I traced shapes on her back. "Do you want to lie down a while?"

"Will you come with me?"

"If you'd like," I replied. She nodded against my chest and I gave a sigh. "How about I take you below deck and I'll be there with you in a few minutes? I promise I won't be long, love," I suggested. She hesitated for a minute.

"Where are you going?"

"I'd like to speak to your parents," I said.

"Okay," she finally replied.

"May I carry you darling?" Hearing no opposition, I took a step back and picked her up gently. She nestled into my arms and I carried her down the stairs and back onto the bed. I gently set her down and tossed a blanket over her form. Her eyes peaked open for just a minute to look at me.

"Just a minute?" Emma asked. I nodded.

"Just a minute, love." She nodded and closed her eyes peacefully. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face and turned to leave. I walked back above deck just in time to see Whale leaving the ship. David and Mary Margaret turned to me. "She's below deck, asleep," I explained. They both nodded and turned to one another.

"Perhaps we should give her a few hours to relax," Mary Margaret suggested. "I want to be there for her, but she needs her space too. This is Emma we're dealing with," she said. David sighed and nodded.

"If possible, maybe you could get some details out of her about her captor. We're going to return to the hospital now and finish filling out paperwork, then go see Regina. She discussed a magical search yesterday and we'd better let her know Emma will be okay," David explained.

"We'll be back tomorrow. We might take Emma back to the apartment to allow her to collect some of her belongings. She might like a change of scenery," Mary Margaret suggested.

"Then I will see you then, m'lady, mate," I said before they nodded and turned to go back down the plank. I turned back to the stairs to below and followed them down to Emma. She was curled into a ball on the bed, sleeping away. I smirked and shrugged off my coat and vest.

I placed my boots up on the edge of the bed, apple in one hand and book in another. I took a bite out of the apple and flipped the pages of the book. I skimmed over star charts, drawings, journal entries, legends, and various logs about the _Jolly _until Emma rolled over. Her movements started small, a toss here, a word there. Then her breath picked up. She was suddenly gasping and yelling. I tossed the apple core and book down immediately and shook her form.

"Emma! Emma, wake up!" I yelled. "Emma, wake up!" She sat straight up suddenly and gasped for air. Tears were already running down her face. I climbed onto the bed beside her and took her face in my hands. "Emma. Emma love, breathe. It's okay, you're okay. It's just a dream."

"He was after me!" Emma yelled, still panicked.

"Who?"

"The Horned King! He was coming for me, he found me here, you couldn't stop him..." Emma trailed off as the tears returned.

"The Horned King? The creature that took you?" She nodded and buried her face into her hands. I tucked that piece of knowledge away for the moment and slid Emma to the edge of the bed as her legs dangled over the edge. I stood between her legs and wrapped my arms around her waist as she cried. She nuzzled her head into my neck as I held her close. "Emma darling, nothing can hurt you here. I promise. I won't ever let him take you from me," I whispered to her. I lightly placed my lips on the top of her head and she calmed down a bit. Her legs were wound around my waist and her arms around my neck. "Maybe some fresh air would be good, aye?" I offered. She nodded. I took a step back with her still clinging to me.

Once above deck, I carried her over to the helm and set her down. Her arms stayed around my neck, and I was comfortable with my hands on her waist. She looked around at the ocean around us. I let her lean on me for support for her ankle.

"Have you seen it all?" Emma asked.

"All of what, love?"

"The sea," she replied. I looked out at my second love.

"No, I haven't. There's more I'd like to see someday," I stated. She nodded slowly and sighed as she finally calmed down from her nightmare.

"That seems interesting," she replied.

"I'll sail there someday." _And hopefully I'll do it with you by my side._

* * *

Omg I've been having breakdowns about the season 4 premiere in Los Angeles and I literally can't fangirl to ANYONE. Sunday needs to hurry so I can discuss things with my #Oncers and #Hookers and #UglyDucklings!

Sorry I vanished for so long. I'm hopefully gonna be around more now!


End file.
